Recent History
Return to the Gold Coast Trading Company Wiki. The Illiac bay branch of the Gold Coast Trading Company seems to be a constant topic of discussion amongst those within the company’s employ across Tamriel. Never has a branch managed to get a foothold so quickly or expand so vastly in its history. In the mere period of two years, the GCTC in Illiac Bay have had to set up several bases along Illiac’s coastlines, their ships flying the neutral flag. The GCTC banners are now almost a common sight upon the waves between the settlements of Illiac Bay. What started out as a mere shed in Wayrest expanded into its own port and headquarters south of the At-Tura estate. During this expansion, the Hammerfall Trading Group of Sentinel joined with the company which oversees trade within Hammerfall. In need of a more central and tactical seat, the company appealed to the authorities of Upvale on the Isle of Balfiera to be allowed to liberate the Seamist Manor along the coastlines of northern Balfiera, which had been taken by opportunist ruffians that claimed ownership of the island. After a bloody battle, the Seamist Manor was liberated with the aid of the famous Seasmoke, and Seamist Manor now serves as the financial seat of the GCTC, containing records, offices and vaults of the Gold Coast Bank. Many businesses in Illiac Bay, as well as more prosperous families have by now entered trade contracts with the company either as suppliers or customers. The company certainly makes sure to utilise all manners of labour to gain the upper hand over its competitors. Rumors often claim that where the company walks, prosperity and welfare follow. It is certainly the company's belief that where the people are well and healthy, work can be done. Hence, it is not unknown for the company to use some of its wealth to invest in much needed facilities that increases the quality of life, especially for commoners. Many of the recently opened orphanages and the previous refugee camp near the at-Tura estate owe their existences to the Honourable Company. It is essential for the company to make sure that their customers are pleased; a customer relationship that is not nurtured through contact is bound to fail. To ensure business ties are properly maintained, negotiators and traders are often sent to various trade partners to make sure that they are satisfied with the services they receive. It is also quite common that the company arranges for various activities and feasts for its partners, both present and potential. The Honourable Company’s service-orientated nature affords myriad opportunities to its esteemed colleagues. With such wealth now being channeled through the Illiac, mercenaries from across Tamriel have been hired to provide the protection needed to guard an area of operations that stretches even as far as the Niben Basin and Vvardenfell to the east, and across Hammerfell and Colovia to the south. The Honourable Gold Coast Trading Company’s Asset-Protection Cohort will become the bulk of the force guarding our assets and trade routes. Maintaining a military arm with all the discipline and professionalism of the famed Imperial Legions will be the responsibility of a Centurion, a highly-experienced officer. As might be understood from what can be read above, the GCTC is constantly on the lookout for labourers, craftsfolk, negotiators, merchants, sailors, mercenaries and mages willing to fill the myriad roles necessary to keep the commercial wheel turning. If you feel that you have a future with the Honourable Company, don’t hesitate to seek out a representative at your nearest Company headquarters. .]]